


can't get no satisfaction

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Harry pulls away from Draco's mouth just long enough to pant, “When are you going to drop this frivolous lawsuit?” and then goes right back in.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	can't get no satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> for @[dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge #647: frivolous. and shoutout to @[alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/) and their note on that challenge post for inspiring this!

Harry pulls away from Draco’s mouth just long enough to pant, “When are you going to drop this frivolous lawsuit?” and then goes right back in.  
  
Draco bites Harry’s lip in response, making him moan. “When you agree that the Ministry is fucked.”  
  
“I’ll agree to that right now,” replies Harry, pushing his tongue into Draco’s mouth, cutting off his inevitably obnoxious reply. “Just not in any way that’s legally binding.”  
  
Draco wrestles his mouth away. “Then I guess I’ll just have to keep leaving you aching and alone in various hallways until you do.”  
  
With that, he walks away.


End file.
